Changes We Make
by TwinsRule FG and HK
Summary: Harry leaves to Japan after he defeats Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries plus some backstabbing friends that he'd rather not talk about. He didn't know that along the way he would find love and an old friend from when he was eight years old. Only problem is that with Harry trouble likes follows.. **The Rewritten version of A New Start**
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

* * *

It was a cold winter night when we first met. It was amazing and I would never forget the first time I actually felt wanted. I would never forget the moments where we had fun and we laughed and he treated me like an actual person. Even though he was one year older he cared for me. He was my best friend for three weeks.

Then reality came and it was like a wave crashing down on me crushing all my dreams.

He left me.

He left me with only a blue bunny.. Usa-chan's brother.

I knew he wasn't from here but I hadn't expected to get so hurt over it but I did and I felt broken. To child who was only eight I had never felt sadder. Everything went back to what it was. I was back to being the punching back to my cousin Dudley.

His last words to me always made me smile though.

 _"We will meet again Hari-Chan, I will find you,"_

Thank You Honey. I will never forget the memories you made me cherish forever. I'm sorry I won't ever see you again.

Then darkness overcame me taking away the pain I was feeling.

* * *

 **A/N New prologue of the new version of A New Start! I have new plans for the story hopefully more well written and yes the poll from before still applies to this new version!**

 **Please leave me a review!**

 **~TwinsRule FG and HK**


	2. Chapter 1 (When All Seems Dark)

**Chapter One (When All Seems Dark)**

* * *

There was a silence in the room as everyone from all four houses looked up at the headmaster. The ceiling was enchanted like the year before and it all seemed way too familiar to what had happened when they had lost Cedric.

The headmaster raised from his seat and spoke the words of wisdom everyone needed to hear at the time.

"It's amazing how time can change a single person. How time can show who the real people who believe in you are. It's something that's destined to happen it happens in the oddest ways sometimes, but in the end it only makes you a stronger person. It makes you believe in just about anything.

Except sometimes life is cruel and it takes everything away from you. I want all of us to bow our heads to the the people, the family, and the friends we've lost in these dark times. At the same time think of the teamwork we put together, think of how united we've all become…"

Draco Malfoy looked over to the lions table to where Longbottom and Weasley were. He looked to where Lovegood would be at. He too showed his respect for the people lost. For his friends. His new ones and even his enemies.

At the end of the hall, in a corner sat a group of men and one girl. They all had their heads bowed down. All of them were thinking of the new people they meet, the people who saved them. They were thinking of how much their life had changed in such a short period of time. Two of the men sadder and stiffer than usual.

Everyone ate in silence no one wanted to talk to break the tension in the air but it was hard for so many people had died and everyone was sad about what was happening. Their savior was still missing having played the role of sacrifice for them.

He still hadn't shown up.

He was lost.

 _ **1 year ago**_

How was it possible. My best friends hated me. They wanted me gone, or actually they wanted my money. They would go far enough to actually try and dose me with a love potion to get their hands on my fortune.

A fortune I didn't even know I had. It was amazing how their was still so many things I didn't know about the Wizarding World and I had already been in it for almost six years.

The Weasley's a family I had come to love so dearly were stealing money from me. I don't see why they couldn't just ask me rather than steal it. Even Hermione was stealing from me. She who I thought of as an older sister. I wouldn't have minded giving them all the money they needed but instead they lied to me. That hurt more than anything else in the world.

I was packing my belonging when tears started falling from my eyes as I got to the first sweater Mrs Weasley ever made for me. I set it down beside the bag when I felt two pairs of arms wrap themselves around me.

"Angel, please don't cry," Fred whispered into my ear.

I sobbed harder turning my body to hide my head in his chest. I wasn't an angel I was a bloody demon with so many problems.

"You're our little fallen angel," George whispered as if he was reading my thoughts. I sniffled knowing that Fred and George were the best friends; people even to come into my life. They saved me when I needed someone the most.

It was in that moment I realized how thankful I was to still have them by my side. I really loved knowing that even through everything I still had them both. I remember the day I found out about the betrayal of my ex best friends.

" _Mr. Potter it is urgent that you come to Gringotts as soon as possible," I read out loud too Neville who had been sitting next to me when I got the letter._

" _Hey what's that?" Neville asked pointing towards the bottom of the letter where a new words had appeared._

" _Mr. Potter the letter is a portkey just say Wealth and it shall activate, this should take no longer than an hour I'm sure the headmaster will understand given the information we need to present to you." I spoke lowly._

 _Neville and I glanced at each other. I hadn't seen Ron and Hermione all morning. I decided to ask Neville if he would like to come with he agreed quickly. We got ready to leave when I felt eyes on me, turning I saw it was the headmaster. He quickly nodded giving a small smile almost like he knew what was going on in my head._

 _Once outside the Great Hall in a more secluded place we activated the portkey. Entering the bank it still took my breath away. It was beautiful the high walls, tall ceiling, and beautiful glass chandelier. We walked up the front podium where a Goblin sat looking down at some papers._

 _I coughed to grab his attention once it was at me I spoke in a low tone, "I received a letter this morning saying it was urgent I came here immediately," the goblin sneered taking the letter I handed to him. He read through it briefly then looking at my scar. He glanced down._

" _Griphook, take Mr. Potter and friend to a private room and get in contact with his account manager," a goblin came out of the room then telling Neville and I to follow. I looked closer at the goblin recognizing who it was after a few moments. It was the goblin who had taken me to my vault when I first came to Diagon Alley when I had barely turned eleven._

 _Griphook took us into a room that was dimly light but somehow I could clearly see everything. The goblin behind the desk lifted his head and what could have possibly been a smil-nope it was a smirk and dark one at that._

" _Mr. Potter, I've been expecting you," the Goblin spoke in a low tone with a slight rasp to it. It wasn't all that soothing. In any case I shivered slightly at his tone._

" _I'm Gornuk, I've been head of the Potter accounts for about six decades," Gornuk then started shuffling through some papers and finally he grabbed a stack._

" _Now I bet you're wondering why you're here? It's because over the years I've come to notice the huge increase of spendings you've been making. Normally we wouldn't indulge in how_ _ **wizards**_ _spend there money. The Potter family is one of the oldest and one of the ones that gives the most money."_

 _With that being said I was really confused. Every year I only got a little amount of money to take it. Usually one hundred gallons. It was always enough for the school year._

" _Sir, I, really don't know what you mean. Every year since I learned I had this much money I only take a hundred gallons. In total I've taken maybe eight hundred in the last four years together. Is that bad," I spoke hesitant, I always tried to spend the least seeing as how I never had much to begin with I wanted to make this last._

 _The change in Gornuk was instant. A dark aura surrounded him and he growled out an order to Griphook who stood by his side. He rushed from the room._

" _It appears then that someone has been stealing from you," Gornuk concluded._

 _I knew my eyes must have widened. Neville had put his hand on my shoulder trying to offer some sort of comfort._

" _Don't worry Harry, once you find out who it is you can sue them for everything they can and will have to pay you back every single knut they stolen from you," Neville told me his tone having taken a harsher tone._

 _I looked up at him shock. I'd never heard Neville sound this angry, "The fact that someone has been stealing from you after everything is making me sick to my stomach. You off all people don't deserve this,"_

 _I smiled grateful to hear those words. That I wouldn't be alone in this. When Griphook came back he had a stack of papers. He handed them to the Gornuk in an angry fashion._

" _It says here in these records that in the past fifteen years you have taken a total of 250,000 gallons from the main Potter Vault." Gornuk was looking at trying to see my reaction but something confused me._

" _Main Potter Vault? I only have the trust fund my parents left me," The two goblins turned to look at each other. They ruffled through more of the papers until they finally came to one._

" _No, the Potters is one of the oldest Pureblood lines, believe me when I say that you have more money than that trust fund," Gornuk told me his dark eyes looking directly into mine._

 _Gornuk then handed me a paper._

 ** _The removal of money of Potter (main) vault._**

 _Molly Weasley - 100,000 - Past 15 years._

 _Hermione Granger - 70,000 - Past four years._

 _Ginny Weasley - 50,000 - Past three years._

 _Ronald Weasley - 3,000 - May (Only time 2 years ago)_

 _Remus Lupin - 3,000 - August (Only time 3 years ago)._

 _Harry could only stare at the paper in shock, he handed it to Neville. He was trying hard to contain the tears he so badly wanted to let out. How could they do this to him? Why would they steal from him._

" _Mr. Potter-"_

 _I cut him off with a wave of my hand i was getting tired of hearing Mr, Potter, "Call me Harry, Please," Gornuk nodded an almost pleased smile coming to his face._

" _Harry, you can demand for them to pay you every thing back. You can also take an inheritance test this will also show you the past spells, potions, and blocks someone might have put on you if you'd like?" Gornuk asked then added, "It will be about 80 gallons for the test thoug."_

 _Harry nodded though. "I'll take the test I want to see what else might have been hidden from me,"_

" _Just add a drop of blood to this paper," Gornuk said handing me a dagger which I took hesitant remembering what had happened the year before at the graveyard. I shook my head bringing myself back to reality and nicked my finger against the sharp end._

 _I watched as the blood fell onto the paper and disappeared as quickly as it landed and soon words started to appear._

 _Head of Potter - 20,000,000,000_

 _Head of Black (_ ** _Left by Godfather_** _) 20,000,000,000_

 _Head of Gryffindor - 1,000,000,000,000_

 _Head of Peverell - 90,000,000,000_

 _Head of Slytherin (_ ** _by Conquest_** _) 2,000,000,000,000_

 _Head of Morgana - 8,000,000,000,000_

 _Head of Merlin - 10,000,000,000,000_

 _ **Spells**_

 _Memory charm - Hermione Granger_

 _ **Blocks**_

 _Parselmagic (10%)_

 _Metamorphosis (10%)_

 _Magic General (50%)_

 _Mind Magic (30%)_

 _ **Potions**_

 _Love Potion - Ginny Weasley. [25]_

 _Loyalty to - Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Hermione Granger. [100]_

 _Confund - Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy. [45]_

 _Along listed on the paper were business that he owned along with properties that came with each of the head of houses._

 _I could only stare in shock at all the things that come out when I finished reading I dropped the paper in disbelief. How could my best friend and the people I called family do this to me?_

 _Neville and the two Goblins looked at the paper. They all held shocked gazes as the two goblins bowed their heads at me._

" _Lord Merlin," they both spoke._

" _Don't do that please. What does it even mean?" I begged for the answer to come and Gornuk lifted his head._

" _It means that if the rings fit you, you will become the head of those houses and richest wizard and probably muggle in the world."_

 _Griphook came around with multiple rings._

 _A light red one._

 _A dark blue._

 _A fire red one._

 _A orange._

 _An emerald green._

 _A purple._

 _Then at last a sea blue one._

 _Once they landed on each of his fingers a glow came from them and everyone in the room knew they were looking at the new lord of lost houses and the richest man alive._

 _After that they told me that there was a process to remove all the block, spells, and potions but it'd be very painful and expensive. I didn't care though I wanted all the things gone._

 _ **End Flashback**_

I was shaken out of my memory by Fred and George trying to tell me something. When I looked up I saw that the Headmaster was in the room and looking at me.

"Are you ready?"

I sighed but nodded. We had decided that until we could figure out how they had been stealing from me that I should best leave the country especially now that Voldemort was gone and stray Death Eaters were had a few friends in Japan that had agreed to take me in. We had even changed my name to Hari Black. The Hari being a part of me since a childhood friend called me that.

It was going to be a whole new start for me. The thought was making me feel ill and scared but I also felt the excitement of something new. Off no more stares of just being me. A normal person.

I would be going to a muggle school too.

Oh the joy! That was sarcasm by the way.

Fred and George would also come and join me but the following week. They were planning of making the joke shop go international.

I grabbed the Portkey that Dumbledore had made for me. It was a locket with an engraved falcon on it. It was rusty and old. I grabbed a hold of it as Dumbledore gave me a few last minute words before the portkey activated and left.

"Now Harry don't you worry, Mr Suoh will take care of everything he will also be the one to greet you. Please be careful, and I'll be in contact as soon as you're settled in okay?" Dumbledore said his blue eyes twinkling madly. I nodded my head to the words he was saying.

When with a flash the ground around me started to shake and I felt a pull in my stomach. Everything was multi-color for a few moments when I landed on soft grass with a groan.

A pale hand offered to help me up. As I looked up I saw a tall male with blond hair and light blue eyes.

"Mr. Pott-er Black, I've been expecting you." The man spoke with a light soothing voice that was also firm in a way. Harry finally got to his feet taking the offered hand with a smile.

We walked a little until we made it too a huge mansion. The man held his arms out wide as he spoke with a proud voice.

"Welcome to the Suoh Mansion,"

* * *

 **A/N** _eyyyy Guess who updated! MEEE! Yay! Sorry for the wait...I've been nicking at the chapters trying to make them longer and such...this one came to be 2000+ words! Yay! :)_

 _Err-I got my left bottom wisdom teeth removed..the left side of my face looks like a walnut! ;-; I'm on spring break thankfully though!_

 _I have a question though.. would any of you be interested in a Avengers x Harry Potter and a just Junjou Romantica story (no crossover) IDK what do yall think?_

 _Either way please review!_

 ** _~TRFGAHK~_**


	3. Chapter 2 (Meetings and Settling)

**Chapter 2 (Meetings and Settling)**

* * *

Hari didn't know how to express the beauty he was looking at. The mansion was a clear cut white color that seemed to sparkle with the sun's light. The neatness of it was something shocking. It was a different comparison from the dark house that was Grimmauld place.

The garden they passed was something his aunt Petunia would kill to have. The grass was greener than anything he had seen in a long time. The bushes were neatly trimmed, also neatly taken care of. Some of the bushes even had red roses making them stand out all the more.

Hari couldn't help but gape once he got into the mansion. The walls were tall and painted a rich cream color making them paintings be illuminated in a beautiful way. The lighting inside gave the house a friendly atmosphere. It was something he hadn't truly experienced since Hogwarts. Yet something about the mansion seemed off.

It almost seemed sad in a way.

It was silent. Only the footsteps of the two of them walking was heard. Walking in the hallway did Hari notice the tall painting of a women with clear blue eyes, blonde hair. She was smiling while holding a little boy who couldn't be older than three in her arms. His hair too was blonde but with violet eyes. The boy was smiling at what seemed the camera holding on a pink rose.

It wasn't his place to ask yet he still wondered who the woman was. She was important that much he knew. Hari didn't dare ask though, he knew for one how uncomfortable it was to be asked questions that didn't need to be asked.

A man who Hari assumed was a butler bowed to both of them as he opened the door for them to enter. He couldn't help but cringe a little as he remembered Voldemort who would make his followers bow and kiss the hem of his robes.

As the two men entered the room Hari noticed the three other people in the room. A man wearing rectangular glasses even spoke up as they soon as they walked in.

"You finally decided to join us than?" the man spoke coldly as he looked at Hari with obvious dislike. Yet Hari had a feeling that he treated everyone who was below him just the same. It wasn't something he took personal anymore. Especially after Snape.

"Yes, we do seem to be a little late but no worries we are all here now," Mr. Suoh told the other in a cool voice. As if he was used to how the other spoke and no longer paid attention to what he had to say. It made Hari give a soft smile.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Hari Black, thank you so much for doing all of this for me," Hari spoke to all of them bowing his head in show of respect and gratitude he felt for all them doing this for him.

"How polite of you Mr. Black, Haninozuka Yorihisa," the man with shaggy blonde and brown eyes introduced himself with a smile. His eyes seemed to be glowing with hidden secrets. Something about the man gave Haru the impression that he knew something everyone else didn't.

"Please, call me Hari," Hari told the group with a shy smile.

"Of course, Morinozuka Akira, at your services," the man sat next to Haninozuka spoke. He had black hair that was cut short and neat.

"Ootori Yoshio" the man with glasses finally spoke his tone wasn't as hostile but it still gave the impression that he had better things to do then be here.

"Good now that introductions are out of the way, were missing one person, Ms Hitachiin Yuzuha. She couldn't be here today as she had a fashion show in Milan but it's fine she sent your uniform to us," Mr. Suoh told him looking at him from his desk as Akira held out the uniform in a clear bag it was being held on a hanger.

Hari didn't mention the colors of the uniform it was much brighter than his hogwarts uniform but it wasn't all that bad. Hari could actually see himself liking the uniform very soon.

"Here's your schedule, you'll be in class 2A the same as my son and Yoshio son, all your other school supplies have been sent to your house already." Mr Suoh finished of handing him a folder which held all his new school information.

"Any questions?"

"How do you know about magic?" Hari asked not being able to contain the question. He had always been curious about how Dumbledore had made friends with people in Japan.

"Well, the war hasn't always reached from Voldemort, there were bad wizards before him. Our parents all decided to support Dumbledore in his fight to save the Wizarding World. We know because our families have fought before. Dumbledore was also kind enough to give them the freedom and citizenship to our families to travel overseas in peace."

"But as for ourselves, we were born squibs. We didn't have magic but our parents did, they would use it a lot but we never resented it. We grew to overcome it, we made a name for ourselves all on our own."

As Hari listened to what Mr. Suoh was saying he couldn't help be feel deep admiration. Here were people who grew without magic. People who lived to see its wonders and they still weren't as bitter as Filch was. They instead decide to grow from something they didn't become angry and revengeful. Hari didn't know why others couldn't also be like that.

"That's incredible, how you all turned out to be so big and kind instead cruel bitterness in your heart" Hari told them all looking at each of them in the eyes.

"Don't misunderstand. We shall always have that void in our heart of how different things might have been if we had magic." Akira was looking out the window as he told Hari, he was looking lost in thought.

"Our children don't know about magic and we'd like to keep that will Mr. Black," Mr. Ootori smooth voice came out soft but Hari could tell in the words the threat behind them knowing he wouldn't be treated nicely.

Hari nodded at the man, "I won't tell. I won't be using magic during my stay here. My wand is still traceable. Right now I'm trying to lay low."

"Good."

"Your keys," Mr Suoh was holding out the gold keys on a keychain with a little figurine that Hari had to admit was really cute.

"If it's not too much ask, may I get a ride? I don't know where it is nor do I have a driver yet," Hari looked at the group of men hesitant hoping he wasn't asking too much.

"I'll drop you off, you live near where I do as it is," Mr. Haninozuka was getting up grabbing his black coat of the chair.

Hari said his good-byes to the rest of the men in the room thanking them once again following the older man out.

"Things are about to change aren't they Yoshio?" Yuzuru asked looking at the man in front of him once Hari was also out of earshot.

"Very much so, I believe, whether for better or bad I still don't know," Said man sighed in frustration. He was holding a folder in his hands that held information on the future new student.

The three men were quiet as they took in all the information.

"Do you think I should have been a little more honest with the boy?" Akira asked.

"What the boy doesn't know won't hurt him Akira. Besides we were honest our children don't know and we want to keep it that way." Yuzuru told his old friend gently patting his hand.

The three men stood shaking hands and leaving. Only as the sun was from the window could you notice a black wand holster on Akira's left arm.

While Hari and Yorihisa were getting to the sleek black limo that would take them home. Hari wondered about all that he learned so far.

"You know Hari, I have son who's older than you by a year or so. He'll also be at Ouran, he's something else but I think you'd like his company. I remember taking him to Europe when he was younger, he absolutely loved it." Yorihisa told Hari looking at him in the eyes.

Hari wondered why the man was telling him all of this. Except he didn't mind, it was actually reminding him of his childhood friend. Hari sighed deeply as he remembered his young blonde friend. Had Hari been paying attention he might noticed the small smirk on Haninozuka face as he watched the scenery pass by.

When they reached the place Hari couldn't help but stare in awe at the huge palace for better wording he would be staying in.

He waved goodbye to the older man. Turning back around to look at the manor he grabbed his keys unlocking the front door. Once inside he saw how dark the place was. He looked around for a light switch.

Hari couldn't hold in the gasp as the lights turned on and he saw everything. The walls filled with portraits of what he was sure were his ancestors. Walking in further the portraits turned into beautiful paintings.

Everything about the house was amazing. It was huge and he knew their must have been more than ten rooms.

He sighed quietly at how lonely it would be for the first week he was here without his loud twins.

Walking up the grand stairway he saw that he had to choose to go right or left. He decided on going to his left seeing as it almost reminded him the boys dormitory at Hogwarts.

He walked into the first room he found. Looking inside he admired the room. The dark blue colors the seemed comforting at the same time.

He sat down on the bed before collapsing backwards with a deep sigh. What a long day it had been. He covered his eyes with his arms as he thought about it all. Everything was happening so fast not even three hours ago was he still in England with the twins and Dumbledore.

A cough from the doorway made him yelp in surprise sitting up right he saw it was Dumbledore.

"Professor!"

"Harry, it seems you've settled in?" the older wizard asking smiling.

"Well it could be worse," Hari told the other tilting his head.

"Here you'll be needing the rest of your stuff," Dumbledore snapped his fingers a house elf popped in and started piling up boxes around the room.

"Don't worry my boy, staff will be here soon so you won't be all alone along with a driver. Here's the card from Gringotts you asked for as well." Hari nodded showing he understood while grabbing the card that look like a normal debit card. He would be able to use it in the muggle world the currency would change to normal money.

"Sir, has anyone noticed my absence?"

"No, not yet but I'm sure by morning they will." Dumbledore told him.

Hari sighed wondering who would truly miss him. His heart was only hurting for his few friends and even Remus. Remus who had lost the last of his best friend. The man who taught him to protect himself against the dementors. Hari couldn't believe that he was stealing from him but he didn't get a chance to talk to him.

"We'll I'll leave you to unpack now,"

Dumbledore left sucking on a lemon drop.

Hari looked at all the boxes and sighed again. He was sleepy but it wasn't even the afternoon yet. This whole time change was going to kill him.

He wondered how his new _'life'_ would be.

He grabbed the first box opening it up he saw it held his blue bunny with a picture on top. Grabbing both items in his hands he sat back down on his bed.

The picture was a younger version of him with a blonde boy. They were both smiling widely at the camera. It brought tears to Hari's eyes as he remembered his childhood friend. The blue bunny that was also given to him. He looked into it's eyes sadly.

"I'm so sorry Usai, I won't store you anymore," Hari told the blue bunny softly making a promise to himself. No more hiding his friend. He hugged the bunny before setting it on the bed and the picture on the bedside table.

Hari shook his head but got started on unpacking the rest of his stuff. If he had time later he would go out and do a few things he needed to get done.

* * *

 **A/N Hello everyone! Yo girl here finally got her butt and updated. I recently re-watched OHSHC and my love and inspiration for this story just came rushing back. So I'm really happy about that! I hope you all liked this chapter. It was kinda slow I know but this chapter is a re-written version and I happen to love how it turned out.**

 **Leave me a review of what you thought!**

 **See you soon!**

 **~TRFGAHK~**


End file.
